Danger Championship Wrestling
Minneapolis, MN (Corporate HQ) Los Angeles, CA (Marketing HQ) Tokyo, Japan (International HQ) |shows = Rampage |ceo = 4realpeoples |parent = IFWA |established = June 20, 2008 |employees = DCW Roster |founder = Mick Foley Stephanie McMahon Antonio Inoki |key_people = 4realpeoples |owner = Mick Foley |booker = Mick Foley Theodore Long Joey Styles |website = DCWrampage.com |wiki = DCW Wiki }} Danger Championship Wrestling (DCW) is a professional wrestling company currently in the IFWA. The first show aired on July 3, 2008. Currently it is the top rated show in the IFWA and features many superstars from all around the world. DCW has only one television program, Rampage, which airs weekly on Thursday, although it occassionally airs on other days due to other programming that sometimes airs on the IFWA Network. Brand History DCW began airing on the IFWA Network on July 3, 2008. The show featured Vampiro who won the main event of the night to become the first DCW World Heavyweight Champion. DCW also has featured monthly pay-per-views that featured many great matches. And during summer 2009, DCW went on a summer hiatus. DCW began to air again in September 2009. DCW quickly began gaining fans worldwide quickly dipping into international markets. July 31, 2008, marked the first time DCW began venturing to international venues. DCW has since aired from Canada, Puerto Rico, England, Japan, Jamaica, Mexico, China, Greece, France, and Spain. At the end of 2008, DCW formed a talent-exchange program with the Southside Wrestling Group. The agreement ended in May 2009 when SWG folded due to the investers pulling out of the company. During the 2009 hiatus of DCW, Legacy began appearing on the Insane Fighting Alliance program, Knockout. They feuded with their One Hit Wonders which culminated with an Elimination Chamber Match between the two groups. In the end, Legacy won. The following week, Randy Orton challenged the IFA Champion for the title. Orton won the match. On September 27, 2009, Randy Orton won the vacant DCW World Heavyweight Championship, thus unifying both titles to become the first Unified World Heavyweight Champion in DCW history. Then at Boiling Point, Orton won the ICW World Heavyweight Championship to become the first person in IFWA history to hold three World Championships at once. That would be short-lived, however, as Orton lost the IFA Championship minutes later. DCW is seen by most as the most dominate brand in the entire IFWA. It is the first brand to enter the IFWA and is currently one of the few brands to be in the IFWA since it began, along with the Insane Fighting Alliance and Full Metal Wrestling. Roster Male Wrestlers Image:DCWAmazingRed.jpg| Amazing Red Image:DCWChrisHarris.jpg| Chris Harris Image:DCWChristopherDaniels.jpg| Christopher Daniels Image:DCWCMPunk.jpg| DCW Tag Team Champion CM Punk Image:DCWCodyRhodes.jpg| Cody Rhodes Image:DCWConsequencesCreed.jpg| DCW Million Dollar Champion Consequences Creed Image:DCWDavidHartSmith.jpg| David Hart Smith Image:DCWDesmondWolfe2.jpg| Desmond Wolfe Image:DCWJamesStorm.jpg| James Storm Image:DCWJeffHardy.jpg| DCW Tag Team Champion Jeff Hardy Image:DCWJushinLiger.jpg| Jushin Thunder Liger Image:DCWMarcusCorVon.jpg| Marcus Cor Von Image:DCWMrKennedy.jpg| Mr. Kennedy Image:DCWRandyOrton.jpg| DCW World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton Image:DCWReyMysterio.jpg| DCW United States Champion Rey Mysterio Image:DCWRickyBanderas.jpg| Ricky Banderas Image:DCWRonKillings.jpg| Ron Killings Image:DCWSabu.jpg| Sabu Image:DCWSandman.jpg| Sandman Image:DCWSheamus.jpg| Sheamus Image:DCWSting.jpg| Sting Image:DCWSuicide.jpg| Suicide Image:DCWTedDiBiase.jpg| Ted DiBiase, Jr. Image:DCWTeddyHart.jpg| Teddy Hart Image:DCWTysonKidd.jpg| Tyson Kidd Image:DCWVampiro.jpg| Vampiro Image:DCWZackRyder.jpg| Zack Ryder Female Wrestlers Image:DCWLaceyVonErich.jpg| Lacey Von Erich Image:DCWMadisonRayne.jpg| Madison Rayne Image:DCWMaryse.jpg| Maryse Image:DCWNatalieNeidhart.jpg| DCW Women's Champion Natalie Neidhart Image:DCWSarita.jpg| Sarita Image:DCWTaylorWilde.jpg| Taylor Wilde Image:DCWTrishStratus.jpg| Trish Stratus Image:DCWVelvetSky.jpg| Velvet Sky Other On-air Personalities Image:DCWMickFoley.jpg| General Manager Mick Foley Image:DCWJoeyStyles.jpg| Backstage Interviewer Joey Styles Tag Teams & Stables Image:DCWAmericasMostWanted.jpg| James Storm & Chris Harris America's Most Wanted Image:DCWBrothersInPaint.jpg| Sting & Vampiro Brothers in Paint Image:DCWEnigmaticDuo2.jpg| DCW Tag Team Champions Jeff Hardy & CM Punk Enigmatic Duo Image:DCWHartFoundation.jpg| Teddy Hart & David Hart Smith Hart Foundation Image:DCWPriceless.jpg| Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase Priceless Image:DCWBeautifulPeople2.jpg| Velvet Sky & Madison Rayne The Beautiful People Image:DCWLegacy2.jpg| Legacy Pay-per-views & Events Pay-per-view Events :Main Article: List of Danger Championship Wrestling Events DCW holds a PPV Event once per month. The show features matches that have been leading up to that event. Feuds and other rivalries culminate or reach their peak at the event. So far, DCW has held a PPV every month it has been active. Extreme Resolution The January event of DCW features all gimmick styled matches that test the endurance of the wrestlers involved in the evening. The event was formerly called Extreme Revolution and was held in August. Dangerous Love The February event of DCW. The event is usually held the weekend closest St. Valentine's Day, hence the name of the event. World Danger The March event of DCW. It is now the biggest event of the year for the brand, following the cancellation of Preparation. World Danger features the best wrestlers on the brand. Ultimate Jeopardy The April event of DCW. It features mostly matches featuring the champions of the brand. Deadlocked The May event for DCW. It features Main Event Matches that are held inside of a Steel Cage. International Incident The June event for DCW. The event is never held in North America, and usually held in England or Japan. The Big Summer Bash The July event for DCW. It is the only DCW event that guarantees that all Female Wrestlers will participate in. Annihilation The August event for DCW. All DCW Titles are defended at this event. Labor's Anarchy The September event for DCW. The event usually features all the DCW wrestlers competing in some sort of Battle Royal. Halloween Hazard The October event for DCW. The event was formerly known as Halloween Havoc before changing its name. A staple match to the event is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Boiling Point The November event for DCW. It was formerly known as Thanksgiving Disaster before changing its name to a more suitable title. The event features a Main Event where a major rivalry comes to its peak, usually involving some sort of dangerous gimmick match. Golden Holiday The December event for DCW. Every match on the card is a championship match, meaning championships from other brands are defended on this night. Title History DCW World Heavyweight Championship The DCW World Heavyweight Championship is the main title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is unified with the ICW World Heavyweight Championship creating a Unified World Heavyweight Championship exclusive to Danger Championship Wrestling. . ICW World Heavyweight Championship The ICW World Heavyweight Championship was the main title in the defunct wrestling promotion Ironman Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is unified with the DCW World Heavyweight Championship creating a Unified World Heavyweight Championship exclusive to Danger Championship Wrestling. . DCW United States Championship The DCW United States Heavyweight Championship is the second tier title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is the second highest ranked championship in Danger Championship Wrestling. . DCW Million Dollar Championship The DCW Million Dollar Championship is a gimmick title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is the third highest ranked championship in Danger Championship Wrestling. . DCW Women's Championship The DCW Women's Championship is the women's title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is the only women's championship in Danger Championship Wrestling. . DCW Tag Team Championship The DCW Tag Team Championship is the tag team title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is the only tag team championship in Danger Championship Wrestling. *The two World Championships were unified on November 15, 2009, when Randy Orton won the ICW World Heavyweight Championship. Triple Crown Championship The DCW Triple Crown can only be completed by winning the DCW World Heavyweight Championship, DCW United States Championship, and DCW Tag Team Championship. Since DCW's inception, only one wrestler has been able to complete the Triple Crown. *Date in italics indicates when Triple Crown was completed.